


Annoying

by K4KRR



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but spoiler he likes scout, kinda OOC, mostly for scout, scout being annoying, sniper doesnt like it, that's all, unexpressed feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K4KRR/pseuds/K4KRR
Summary: Раньше Снайпер думал, что его раздражает сам Скаут — тот вечно лез не в своё дело, вечно старался быть центром внимания, вечно пытался показать себя самым крутым, никогда не замолкал и всегда находился в движении.
Relationships: Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Annoying

Разведчик всегда был энергичным ребёнком, который не мог усидеть на месте. Всё время ему хотелось что-то делать, всё время хотелось прыгать и бегать, всё время хотелось обратить на себя внимание.  
За годы ничего не изменилось, и теперь бегать и прыгать — его работа. В прочем, даже вне её он может носиться по базе в поисках того, чем ему заняться.

И Снайпера это раздражает.

Раньше Снайпер думал, что его раздражает сам Скаут — тот вечно лез не в своё дело, вечно старался быть центром внимания, вечно пытался показать себя самым крутым, никогда не замолкал и всегда находился в движении.

А потом он застал Разведчика за рисованием.

Ранним утром, он хотел сделать себе кофе. В фургоне спать стало слишком холодно, из-за чего Снайпс и стал большую часть времени проводить на базе. И только он зашел на кухню — увидел Скаута за столом, с карандашом в руке, сосредоточенно смотрящего на какой-то блокнот и что-то там... Рисующий, да.

Казалось бы, ему бы подошло много разных хобби, но Снайпер в жизни не мог бы сам представить, как Скаут несколько часов мог сидеть на одном месте, занимаясь одним и тем же (что уж там говорить — хоть бы несколько минут усидел!), но бывают в жизни сюрпризы.

— Что рисуешь? — только Дьявол знает, что тогда двинуло Снайпером начать разговор, если сколько он себя помнил он наоборот, старался их избегать. Он заметил, как Скаут вздрогнул и поднял на него глаза, и Снайпс сдержал усмешку. Что-то очаровательное было в том, как ему удалось напугать вечно "крутого и смелого" Скаута. Ну, точнее, не напугать, нет, скорее... Удивить своим появлением?

— Разное и всякое, — как-то неловко пробубнил Разведчик. — Не говори другим, окей?

— Почему нет? — Снайпер подошел чуть ближе и заметил, как Скаут положил руки на блокнот — пряча рисунки.

— Ну... Это некруто ведь. Взрослые мужики не рисуют.

— Взрослые мужики, которых принимают за пример подражания, много чего не делают из того, что делаем мы все. Например, они не сидят за пазлами и раскрасками, как Пиро. Не читают книги, как Шпион. И не вяжут, как я, — в любое другое время, перед любым другим человеком, Снайпер бы и слова в ответ не сказал, но почему-то конкретно сейчас он нашел в себе силы на диалог.

— Ты вяжешь? — поднимая бровь, спросил Скаут. Снайпс не то чтобы держал это хобби в секрете, но и не говорил никому о нём напрямую.

— Вяжу, — кивнул он в ответ.

Разведчик наклонил голову набок, подобно щенку, и опустил взгляд обратно на блокнот, поджимая губы. Снайпер неловко поправил шляпу.

— Хочешь посмотреть? — спустя пару секунд молчания спросил Скаут, беря блокнот в руки и протягивая Снайперу. Он не ответил вслух, но взял его и посмотрел несколько зарисовок, пока пацан смотрел на него с интересом.

Будь у него время — он бы посмотрел каждую из них. Однако, как только Разведчик услышал из коридора выкрики Солдата и что-то говорящего ему в ответ Демомана, он пулей выхватил блокнот и спрятал в сумку, которую вечно носил с собой. Снайпер вздохнул и поправил очки, направляясь сделать себе кофе, как и планировал с самого начала. На Разведчика он даже не взглянул. 

Скаут мог позволить себе спокойствие только на короткий промежуток времени — пока все спят и не увидят его за рисованием. Как только это время кончается, он снова становится надоедливым и общительным дураком, жестикулирующий руками во время того, как он говорит. Как только это время кончается, он снова становится тем, кто раздражает Снайпера.

Стрелок закатывает глаза, отпивая кофе из чашки, стараясь отогнать мысли о пацане и о том, что он его раздражает. Он и сам знает об этом, ему незачем лишний раз думать об этом.

А потом он застал Разведчика спящим за столом.

Вечером, когда всё ещё было слишком холодно, чтобы спать в фургоне, и когда большинство из наемников спало, он шел на кухню, чтобы попить. И заметил Скаута, уснувшего за столом, над тем самым блокнотом, который недавно показал ему.

Снайпер не хотел его будить — он и так выглядел уставшим, даже во сне. Наверное, всё время носиться по полю боя и базе сильно выматывает, даже если пить энергетики.

Стрелок смотрел на Разведчика пару минут. У него не было в мыслях ничего плохого или жуткого — только интерес. Потому что никогда он не видел настолько расслабленного Скаута. Он часто корчил рожи, в основном ради насмешки над врагами, или ради шутки, или ради ещё чего-то известного только самому Скауту. Вот поэтому видеть спокойное выражение лица было чем-то... Странным. Странным, но интересным.

Утром Скаут не столько удивится тому, что уснул за столом, сколько тому, что на его плечах был плед, под головой — подушка, а блокнот лежал рядом с ним, на том же столе.

Когда Снайпер зайдёт на кухню, он лишь недовольно вздохнет, потому что ничего этого там уже не будет. Нет, он не ждал, что его отблагодарят, он ничего не ждал от пацана. Он недоволен потому, что сначала Скаут раздражает его, а потом Снайпер не может перестать смотреть, как он спит. Снайпс тогда не мог понять, почему. Может, потому что он наконец выглядит спокойным?  
Зато сейчас он забежит на кухню и будет орать. Выбежит на поле боя и будет опять корчить рожи. Скаут опять будет раздражать Снайпера, хоть стрелок и понимал — вряд ли он делал это специально.

И потом он застал Разведчика за просмотром звёзд.

Ночью, в день когда стало достаточно тепло, чтобы спать в фургоне, Снайпер не мог уснуть. Бессонница не была для него чем-то новым, даже наоборот, вот он и пил кофе каждое утро.

Стрелок вышел из фургона, надеясь пройтись немного и отвлечься от надоедливых мыслей, лезущих в голову. Вместо этого он заметил Скаута, который просто стоял на месте, подняв голову, с удивленным (и милым — подумалось стрелку на секунду) выражением лица.

— Красиво, да? — Снайпер подошел к Скауту сзади, поэтому не удивился, когда тот вздрогнул и повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на источник звука.

— А ты... Ты чего не спишь?

— По той же причине, что и ты.

По недовольной моське Разведчика было понятно, что такой ответ его не очень устроил, но ничего по этому поводу он говорить больше не стал. Вместо этого он опять поднял голову, и выражение его лица смягчилось, и Снайпер мог бы поклясться — глаза бегуна начали светиться от какого-то счастья точно также, как и звёзды. Или же они просто отражались у него в зрачках, он не мог сказать наверняка. Стрелок ухмыльнулся буквально на секунду, также подняв голову.

— Красиво, — спустя минуту ответил Скаут на вопрос Снайпера, хоть он и не нуждался в ответе. Тем более, с таким опозданием. Но он ничего не ответил — лишь улыбнулся уголками губ.

Казалось бы — что такого может быть в обычном ночном небе? Что может так... Удивить, вдохновить, вызывать такую радость в чужих глазах? Снайпер бы обязательно задался этим вопросом, и явно искал бы сейчас ответ у себя в голове, если бы его голова не была занята другим.

Разведчик, когда спокоен, совсем не раздражает Снайпера. Когда стрелок видит бегуна без притворства, без желания показаться круче и лучше всех, без выпендрежа, он даже как-то... Тянется к нему, что ли.

— Ты что-нибудь знаешь про звёзды? — спросил Скаут, улыбнувшись. Они одновременно опустили головы, переводя взгляд друг на друга.

— Знаю некоторые созвездия, показать? — Снайпер поправил шляпу, чуть шире улыбнувшись в ответ.

Скаут только кивнул в ответ.

Они простояли так, пока у них не начали уставать ноги — Снайпер что-то рассказывал, а Скаут иногда комментировал, иногда хмыкал и забавно дергал носом, как кролик, иногда просто кивал, показывая, что слушает.

 *******  
  
Разведчик всегда был энергичным и не мог усидеть на месте. Всё время ему хотелось что-то делать, всё время хотелось прыгать и бегать, всё время хотелось обратить на себя внимание.

И Снайпера может это раздражать, но его не раздражает сам Скаут. И ради таких спокойных моментов он был бы не против терпеть энергичного бегуна, может, со временем, научился бы и находить в таком Разведчике что-то, что не раздражало.  
Обязательно найдёт.

**Author's Note:**

> перенос фика с фикбука, а то твиттер на него ругается, вот и я перепугалась что-то...


End file.
